1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to manufacturing processes that use adhesive or chemicals, and more particularly to such processes that are used to manufacture composite laminated structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing parts using composite laminated materials is becoming more popular. In many instances, the structural qualities of composite laminated material match or exceed the, structural qualities of metals. Durability of parts made of composite laminated material may also exceed parts made of metal. In most instances, the weight of parts made of composite laminated material may be less than parts made of metal.
Parts made of composite laminate material consist of a plurality of thin laminated layers, called plies, placed on a male tool (usually in a mold or around a mandrel). Once the part is formed, the laminated plies are cured at a predetermined temperature and for a predetermined time period to prepare the final part. The number of cures varies for the composite material used and the structural characteristics required.
One drawback with current composite laminated processes is that random wrinkles are sometimes created in the part due to compaction during the cure which wrinkles can impact the structural performance and/or cosmetic appearance of a laminated composite structure.